La Historia Del Sol y La Luna
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: La historia trágica de porque sol y luna jámas podran estar juntos. Casi causan una guerra solo por conseguir sus sueños, retaron al destino, pero no todo siempre es de color rosa. Fueron inculpados falsamente, perseguidos,odiados, y maldecidos solo por querer cumplir su sueño. Nunca más podran tener un final feliz . "Al menos quería decirte lo que sentía" -"Lo siento Lucy"


_**La Historia del Sol y La Luna**_

**Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandísimo Troll Hiro Mashima (el muy hijo de su madre que mató a Acuario) **

**-Si quiere entender mejor la historia, vaya al estupído perfil, entre a algo llamado "Dreamwonderland" solo si quiere entender de donde rayos saque esto**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, exactamente en un país cercano a las llanuras; existía un gran reino, se llamaba el reino del sol, ya que había una gran montaña donde en la puesta de sol se podía ver como si el sol fuera sostenido por aquella montaña. Volviendo a la historia, el príncipe Natsu Dragneel era conocido como el príncipe del sol o también mensajero, ya que él tenía que dedicarle una canción al astro como una forma de calmar su furia y que su espíritu no guardara rencor contra ellos; así que cada mañana y atardecer debía dedicarle una hermosa melodía que podía cautivar a cualquier persona. Pero cierto día Natsu se cansó de su aburrida vida en el castillo, así que se decidió ir a un largo viaje para recorrer el mundo. Así que al día siguiente pidió hablar con su padre, para que pudiera irse sin tener algún sentimiento de culpa

─Padre, he decidió hacer un viaje alrededor del mundo─ pidió el con mucho respeto hacia su figura paterna, la cual estaba sentado en el trono, mirando al muchacho con interés. ─¿A qué se debe esa decisión?─ pregunto con una voz firme el hombre frente a él

─Hay muchas cosas nuevas que quiero descubrir, así que por eso, quiero saber si no te importaría─ concluyo él. El rey Igneel lo miro con una sonrisa

─De acuerdo, solo si prometes seguir con la tradición de nuestra familia─ Natsu asintió, y así se preparó para su largo viaje para descubrir el mundo.

Al otro lado del país, en otro gran reino, cercano a la costa, se alzaba el reino de la Luna; el gran castillo se alzaba a un lado del hermoso lago, donde cada noche la luna reflejada en el agua hacia la sensación de que habían dos lunas. La princesa de ahí, vivía apartada de la sociedad, el único contacto humano era con una de sus criadas, ya que su padre decidió alejarla para evitar que su pureza fuera tomada; cada día hacia el mismo ritual, cuando aparecía la luna y justo antes del amanecer, por esa razón era llamada princesa celestial, ya que se decía que era descendiente de la hija de la luna y que por ello al hacer cada vez su tributo, que consistía en hacer un baile y dedicarle una canción con su hermosa voz. Los rumores decían que si llegabas a escucharla cantar estarías con buena fortuna por 1 año.

─Hime, tiene que prepararse─ aviso su dama de compañía asomada en la puerta de la habitación de ella, usaba un traje de sirvienta y tenía el cabello rosa, corto y con unas expresiones faciales sin ningún tipo de emoción

─De acuerdo─ respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa, usaba un ligero vestido blanco con un escote en V, una diadema dorada sobre su cabeza, un collar con una estrella, con su cabello rubio y ojos marrones la hacían verse como un mismísimo ángel. La rubia salió de la gran torre donde estaba, la torre en donde vivía estaba algo alejada del castillo pero mucho más cerca del lago. Cuando ella dio un paso al exterior, significaba que el ritual comenzaría. Con elegantes y ligeros pasos, mientras a su vez entonaba una hermosa melodía producto de su voz.

Cuando termino, ella suspiro cansada. Virgo; así era como se llamaba su dama de compañía, le extendió una manta, por el frio que hacia siempre a esas horas

─Como siempre esplendido, Hime─ halago sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión. ─No me parece, si los rumores fueran ciertos; tu Virgo, tendrías buena fortuna eternamente─ se quejó ella aferrándose más al calor que proporcionaba la manta

─Claro que si he tenido más buena fortuna, no paso hambre, mi familia está bien además me llevo bien con ella, siento que no me falta nada. No siempre la buena fortuna es tener cosas más lujosas o mejores que los demás─ respondió sabiamente y la rubia asintió. EL nombre de aquella encerrada princesa era Lucy viene de Luce, que significa Luz, un nombre apropiado para su deber.

─Eres muy sabia Virgo, espero algún día saber muchas cosas igual que tu─ mencionó con una infantil sonrisa

─Es verdad; no puedo salir de este lugar─ bufó por lo bajo al recordar ese pequeño detalle, Virgo se quedó pensativa

─Tengo una forma de que sepas más, pero sin romper las reglas─ dijo ella. Al día siguiente, trajo un millón de libros para Lucy la cual se mostró muy impresionada ante todo esto

─¿Qué es esto? Virgo─ pregunto mientras tomaba en sus manos uno de los tantos libros que había

─son las herramientas para que sea más sabia sin necesidad de que usted salga, Hime─ respondió mientras se inclinaba levemente, se pudo notar como la mirada de la chica era iluminada. Cuando ya habían pasado 6 meses, ella ya había leído casi todos los libros, había muchas historias interesantes, cosas misteriosas que no le encontraba solución, la encontraba ahí; además no podía dejar de imaginar su vida en las situaciones que pasaban alrededor de varias historias escritas

─gracias Virgo de verdad me gusto el regalo─ le dijo uno de esos días con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo haber visto en años, Virgo dio una leve sonrisa al ver a su princesa así, después de todo traerle felicidad a pesar de la vida que llevaba era un gran reto.

Natsu ya había recorrido diversas ciudades a lo largo de medio año, también había descubierto varias cosas; pero por un descuido había terminado en el otro lado del país. Paso por el extenso bosque con algo de dificultad, hasta que llego a una torre, claramente en se mostró feliz por ello ya que podía tener un lugar digno para descansar. Noto como ya era el atardecer y que debía cumplir su deber como príncipe del sol, tocarle una melodía a sol antes del anochecer. Saco su pequeña guitarra empezando a entonar una hermosa melodía; alrededor de 5 minutos después, justo cuando había acabado de terminar de tocar, el sol ya se había ocultado. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó y se dirigió a la torre, pero al escuchar una voz femenina se decidió ocultar y ver de quien se trataba. Su vista quedo totalmente iluminada al ver a la mujer más hermosa, bailando y cantando sutilmente, sus pies eran ligeros, sus pasos muy agiles, y su voz era suave y hermosa; Natsu se quedó esperando al ver como terminaba, quería ir a hablarle, ya que noto el collar de media luna que ella llevaba, eso solo podía significar una cosa: ella tenía su mismo trabajo.

Cuando Lucy termino de cantar, noto algunos pasos cerca de ella, se asustó un poco ya que toda su vida aislada de personas no le permitía que saber sobre esa situación, miro si su alrededor estaba Virgo, pero, se acordó de que ella se había ido unos momentos al reino

─¿Quién eres?─ pregunto precavida tratando de sonar sin miedo o nerviosismo alguno; ─tranquila, no te hare nada, solo me preguntaba dónde estoy─ respondió el peli rosa saliendo se la nada

─Si buscas el castillo está más al norte─ respondió ella señalando la posición

─Bueno un problema menos, ahora quiero saber quién eres─ comento el mirándola fijamente, poniendo a Lucy más nerviosa por la presencia de un extraño. Se suponía que no podía decir su identidad o posiblemente estaría en grandes problemas justo ahora

─Ah es verdad, tengo que presentarme primero. Soy Natsu Dragneel, príncipe del sol─ Lucy mostro algo de sorpresa al descubrir la identidad de ese extraño peli rosa; a la vez se puso feliz de saber que no era la única que tenía un deber como el suyo. Había leído de las tareas de un mensajero (como eran más conocidos) del sol, tenía los mismos trabajos que ellos pero, como era lógico tenía que ver con el astro contrario al de ella

─Soy Lucy Heartfilia, y soy la mensajera de la luna─ se presentó inclinándose levemente pareciéndose a una princesa; ─es un gusto saber eso, un gusto Lucy─ le brindo la sonrisa más sincera que ella haya podido imaginar en su vida. ─si eso es todo lo que tenías que hacer ya puedes irte─ comento ella haciendo un puchero

─bueno quisiera conocerte mejor, ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?─ Pregunto el algo alegre ─no puedo alejarme mucho de la torre─ respondió ella formando una mirada triste hacia aquel lugar que era su "casa" por así decirlo

─¿Por qué?─. ─es obvio ¿no? Es para protegerme─ dijo ella con algo de frustración que fue notada por el

─Que estés encerrada todo el tiempo ¿no es aburrido? Que te tengas que estar aquí─ comento el haciendo que la chica diera un largo suspiro, ─es por mi bien, mi padre dice que hay personas que podrían hacerme daño─ contesto. Natsu noto como ella parecía no estar muy segura de su respuesta

─bueno mírame; yo salí a descubrir el mundo y no me ha pasado nada─ comento el ganándose la atención de la chica; ─¿sin guardias?─ pregunto interesada, Natsu asintió con una sonrisa

─¿Cómo ha sido tu viaje?─ la rubia se sentó para escuchar al peli rosa; quien se puso feliz al ver que podría ganarse la confianza de la chica. Natsu, empezó a contarle el comienzo de su viaje; porque decidió hacerlo, sus sueños, y además su gran espíritu aventurero. Lucy oía con atención cada frase que él decía, sintiéndose como en esos libros de fantasía que Virgo le traía algunas veces

─Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver un gato azul─ ante este comentario la chica le miro extrañada. ─no sabía que existieran─ el chico asintió recordando la sorpresa que se llevó al ver ese extraño animal. Pasaron el tiempo hablando, Natsu parecía feliz de poder contarle todas esas cosas a alguien que jamás había podido salir; quería motivarla a que se decidiera a salir. Lucy no se dio cuenta de que tan rápido había pasado el tiempo, y ya casi era tiempo de que amaneciera; Lucy lo supo, debido a que era algo normal en ella, era como un instinto por así decirlo

─Parece que ya tengo que trabajar─ se dijo a si misma ganándose la atención de Natsu, ─parece interesante ¿puedo quedarme?─ ella asintió. Natsu nuevamente quedo hipnotizado ante el ritual que ella hacía, se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna; que parecía bañarla bajo su tenue luz. Después de terminar, Natsu reacciono y se dio cuenta de que era su turno para mostrarle a ella que de verdad era un mensajero del sol.

─Parece que ahora es mi turno─ comento el tomando su instrumento en mano y comenzó a hacer sonar la melodía; Lucy cerro los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de ello. Ambos abrieron los ojos para ver el hermoso amanecer que se alzaba frente a ellos. ─es tan hermoso─ susurro ella con una sonrisa, Natsu la miro con una sonrisa; le hacía feliz ver una sonrisa sincera por parte de ella, aunque era raro porque la acababa de conocer. Aunque eso era lo de menos importancia, por ahora.

Después de ese suceso, Lucy seguía indecisa sobre salir ya que no quería causarle problemas a Virgo. Natsu solio visitarla todos los días sin falta alguna, cada uno entonaba su propia canción, escuchándose el uno al otro; como si fuera el mejor pasatiempo para los dos. Natsu la visitaba todos los días sin falta alguna, ella escuchaba con mucho interés todas las historias que él le contaba. Virgo se enteró de la visitas de Natsu y lo permitió, ya que sabía que eso hacía feliz a la rubia, pero claramente mantenía vigilado al chico peli rosa.

Un día cualquiera, estaban en el hermoso jardín; ya que Lucy seguía practicando su corona de flores. Se para a pensar sobre todos sus sueños, después de todo son amigos ¿o los amigos no hablan de esas cosas?

─Te voy a decir algo importante, así que espero que no te rías─ empezó a decir ella no muy segura de ello

─ ¿Qué es?─ preguntó interesado

─Es que yo no suelo tener sueños normales; en vez de eso voy a un mundo donde se reservan todos los sueños, es algo raro de hecho así que no espero que me creas─ respondió algo avergonzada, esperando que el chico la tachara de loca

─Eso es genial, dime ¿Cómo es?─ Lucy se sorprendió al verlo con una sonrisa tan brillante

─Está conformado por una orden de 7 personas, y cada uno se encarga de algo diferente─ relató con una gran sonrisa. Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de ello, y sonriendo bajo el hermoso atardecer.

Los días seguían pasando y entre ambos creció una fuerte amistad. Lucy a veces daba pequeños paseos algo más alejados de la gran torre donde ella vivía, le mostraba algunas cosas que ella solo había visto en libros; le gustaba ver el brillo en los achocolatados ojos de ella cuando veían algo nuevo. Natsu sabía que un día tendría que volver a su reino, ya que no debía dejar preocupado más a su padre; el problema era que no sabía cómo darle la noticia a Lucy, le dolía el hecho de saber que no podría verla todos los días, pero no se tendría que ir para siempre, tal vez solo se demoraría máximo un mes.

─Nee, Luce─ comenzó a decir él mientras le ayudaba a organizar unos libros, ella hizo un sonido como si lo estuviera escuchando. ─creo que voy a volver a mi hogar─ dijo sin rodeos, notando como la chica dejo caer una pila de libros por la impresión

─ ¡¿Qué?!─ grito de la impresión debido a ten repentina noticia; ─pues no quiero dejar a mi padre tan preocupado. No te preocupes, prometo regresar pronto─ Eso fue lo último que le escucho decir antes de que ese día, donde su libertad fue robada llegara.

Hace una semana; después de que Natsu se fuera, su padre la había mandado a llamar. Lucy estaba muy nerviosa, era muy raro ver a su padre; ya que a pesar de que su padre se preocupara por ella, nunca la iba a visitar, así que esa relación se fue marchitando lentamente.

Estaba frente a la gigantesca puerta, decorada con algunas joyas; demostrando que tan prospero era su reino, Lucy usaba esos vestidos caros, ya que Virgo le dijo que debía estar presentable para su padre. Al entrar, se encontró con la figura de su padre, en ese gran trono que parecía ser hecho por los mejores herreros del reino, y con esa firme imagen; nadie sería capaz de enfrentarlo

─Ya estoy aquí, padre─ aviso ella, al ver como su padre estaba pendiente de unos papeles. El alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de su hija, para Lucy fue tan impactante verlo con esos ojos de frialdad; antes de la muerte de su madre, él tenía al menos un brillo en su mirada la cual le brindaba cada vez que se veían.

─Veo que te has convertido en toda una señorita, eso es bueno; ya que es hora de que haya una alianza─ la chica se tensó ante esas palabras, esperaba a lo que él se estuviera refiriendo no fuera un matrimonio

─Señor, ¿no cree que es muy pronto?- preguntó Caprico, uno de los sirvientes de más confianza en la familia. ─Ella ya está en edad para formar una alianza, así habría más poder para ambos reinos─ replicó el tratando de no alzar la voz

─Pero padre ¿Cómo me puedo casar con alguien sin siquiera conocerlo?- reclamó ella sonando firme, pero sin ser agresiva

─Deberías dejar de leer tantas historias, y deberías darte cuenta de que el mundo actual funciona de esa manera; así que para traerle prosperidad a esta familia─ Lucy se quedó en blanco, no podía creer que su padre amoroso se haya convertido en un ser avaricioso

─¿No se supone que uno debe casarse por amor? ¿No fue lo mismo, contigo y Mamá?─ reclamó ella, y por unos leves instantes vio como su padre reaccionaba; pero esa expresión cambio por una totalmente fría

─Se acabó la conversación. Ya pueden llevársela─ hablo de como una prisionera se tratara. Lucy salió por su propia cuenta, y detrás de ella estaba Virgo sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión.

Llegaron sin muchos intervalos a la torre, Lucy entro a su habitación y se encerró a llorar; debido a toda la rabia y frustración que sentía en ese momento. Cuando se calmó, vio en su repisa uno de sus libros favoritos; trataba de un príncipe y una aldeana, y de cómo este trataba de enamorar a la aldeana mandándole flores dependiendo de qué día pasara; si era primavera le daba flores rosas, y le aumentaba el número cada semana, si era verano eran girasoles y así paso todo un año. Después de eso, ella dio el primer paso y hablo con él; para hacer más corta la historia, ambos comenzaron su relación y con el paso de los años ella llego a reinar junto a él, a pesar de la réplica de sus padres, ellos avanzaron y tuvieron una hermosa hija. No supo nada más, porque una parte estaba rasgada y lo único que había era una carta; posiblemente para la hija, quedo muy conmovida al leerla, aunque lo malo es que no decía nombres posiblemente para dar más misterio.

─Desearía ver a Natsu─ murmuró viendo su ventana con algo de tristeza. El atardecer ya comenzaba a aparecer, eso significaba que era hora de trabajar. Con una nueva canción en mente, salió al lugar justo cuando la luz de la luna empezó a tocar el lago.-"Natsu"- pensó y al instante comenzó a cantar

─Parece que Hime está pensando en esa persona especial─ comento Virgo mirando el espectáculo de la chica.

Cuando ya termino, sintió que se bajó un peso de encima, pero de todos modos seguía sintiendo esa vacío en su pecho. Suspiro cansada, pero mientras esperaba el momento del amanecer, decidió ir a descansar un rato.

Natsu se encontraba regresando hacia donde estaba Lucy; ya había hablado con su padre y le dio todo el permiso del mundo, además de que solo usara cartas para que no tuviera tantos problemas. Natsu agradeció la libertad que su padre le otorgaba, pero su preocupación aumente cuando escucho que Lucy estaba comprometida; él sabía que ella quería enamorarse de verdad, y durante el tiempo que estuvo junto a ella, Lucy nunca le había comentado sobre alguien.

Se encamino rápidamente, usando su bufanda como una capucha para ocultar su identidad, camino por esa multitud hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo. Cuando diviso la lejana torre, aceleró su caminar por la emoción que sentía; por ver a la chica que tanto le había preocupado en estas semanas.

─!Hey Lucy!─ exclamó al apenas llegar. Se extrañó al no recibir alguna clase de bienvenida, se esperaba a una Lucy recibiéndolo con una sonrisa, como diciendo –"Te extrañe tanto"- o algo así, aunque era difícil de imaginar. Fue cuando vio como Virgo se aparecía en la puerta con su inmutable expresión

─Tiempo sin vernos Natsu-sama. Si quiere ver a Lucy; ella está dormida en su cuarto─ comentó ella al ver al chico esperando a alguien. Natsu subió, tratando de no parecer desesperado, en busca de la chica; al llegar a la habitación, la vio profundamente dormida –se veía muy linda,- pensó el acercándose lentamente a la chica; observando sus facciones, como si de una obra se tratara

─¿Natsu?─ el chico se alteró al verla despertar, así que para no levantar sospechas; así que se alejó rápidamente aprovechando el recién despertar de la chica

─L-lo siento por despertarte─ dijo nervioso sin saber cómo comenzar una conversación. ─No te preocupes, de todos modos estoy feliz de verte─ él se sonrojo al ver la tierna mirada de ella

─En fin, ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó, notando como la chica bajaba la mirada ante esto

─Mi padre… quiere obligarme a casarme─ soltó sin más; alzo la mirada para encontrarse a un furioso Natsu, quien apretaba sus puños debido a la frustración de ese momento

─¿Vas a aceptar?─ preguntó con la mirada oculta tras su flequillo

─No lo sé─ murmuró con indecisión

─ ¡Respóndeme!─ exclamo él, haciendo reaccionar a la rubia

─No quiero, pero… tengo miedo de saber qué pasa si desobedezco─ respondió con un semblante de tristeza. Ella se sorprendió al sentir como Natsu tomaba sus manos y la obligaba a verlo

─No tienes porque estar encerrada todo el tiempo; no lo digo solo por tu estadía aquí, sino también por cómo crees que solo tienes que obedecer órdenes. Si quieres ser libre, puedes serlo─ por alguna razón, la sonrisa que él le lanzaba en ese momento, era una de las sonrisas más brillantes que había visto

─Posiblemente hablar con él no sirva de nada, además nada asegura de que me deje ir tan fácil─ dijo ella sintiendo que toda la emoción de hace un instante, se volvía a caer

─Es verdad, el rey nunca aceptara un "no" por respuesta. De seguro es capaz de usar otros métodos, si es posible─ dijo Virgo entrando a la habitación, haciendo el ambiente aún más pesado

─¿Si intentas escapar?─ preguntó Natsu, provocando que las dos mujeres lo miraran impresionados

─No creo que sea lo mejor─ comentó la rubia

─Piénsalo, así podrás conocer el mundo sin tener obligaciones─ motivó el chico para poder hacerle ver a Lucy de que podría ser libre

─No estoy segura─

─Si es necesario, yo los ayudare─ dijo firmemente Virgo, dejando sorprendida a Lucy

─Pero… ¿no tendrás problemas, si lo haces?─ Virgo negó ante la pregunta que formuló Lucy

─Eso no me importa mucho. Quiero mantener mi promesa y lograr que Hime sea feliz─ no sabía si era su imaginación, pero pudo lograr ver una pequeña sonrisa en ella

─Ahora solo falta saber el día─ Natsu cruzo sus brazos de forma pensativa; no podía ser todo tan espontaneo o de seguro fallaría

─Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo?─ Exclamó sorprendida, mirando a las dos figuras frente a ella

─Solo si tú quieres, pero creo que es lo mejor─ Lucy se sentía confundida; no sabía si huir era lo mejor, pero su padre no iba a aceptar por las buenas que ella no aceptara la alianza

─De acuerdo, espero que todo salga bien─ y así el trio se puso a planear la huida de Lucy.

La alianza se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes más o menos, a menos que hubiera algo que lo adelantara y todos rezaban para que eso no pasara. El plan era el siguiente: huir en media noche, a una parte alejada de la torre estarían unos caballos; para hacer más rápido las cosas, y luego huirían al pueblo más cercano, donde Lucy cambiaría su apariencia al menos un poco, y donde Natsu había dejado su carruaje. Eso facilitaría mucho las cosas

─¿Estas lista─ pregunto Natsu encontrándose algo nervioso, Lucy asintió; estaba vestida con una de esas capas que tapaba todo su cuerpo

─La extrañare mucho─ menciono con tristeza Virgo, Lucy sin poder contener las lágrimas; abrazo a aquella que actuó como su tutora, su hermana

─Prometo volver─ pero nadie sabía que eso sería una promesa sin cumplir

─Sera mejor que nos vayamos, a esta hora los guardas no prestaran atención─ Natsu se había enterado desde muy tarde de que había guardas cerca de la torre, fue una suerte no encontrárselos durante todo ese tiempo. Ambos salieron muy cautelosamente, con cuidado de que nadie los descubriera; a pesar de que este podría considerarse un paseo, ambos estaban demasiado angustiados, pero trataban de ocultarlo para no preocupar al otro. El plan salió a la perfección, nadie los descubrió y pudieron salir del pueblo a caballo muy fácilmente, se notaba que el rey era una persona muy confiada; Lucy sonrió para sí misma debido a esto, por fin podría obtener su preciada libertad, aquella que tanto soñó por tanto tiempo

Pero, nadie sabía que la alianza que ella formaría con el otro reino, podría haber evitado una gran guerra civil…

Una semana pasó muy rápido para el dúo; su meta, por ahora, era llegar hasta el reino donde Natsu vivía, y luego recorrer el mundo entero; tal como quería Lucy. La antes encerrada princesa, habida cambiado su look una vez llegaron a una posada; ahora su pelo era corto, y usaba algunas ropas que la cubrían mucho; al menos hasta que pasara cierto tiempo.

Rápidamente las noticias de que la princesa estaba desaparecida, corrieron tan rápido como el primer momento en que los guardas no notaban alguna luz venir de la torre; Virgo se había excusado diciendo que estaba atendiendo asuntos personales, y como tenía pruebas nadie podía ir en su contra. Lucy rio irónica al leer en el periódico una "emotiva" charla de su padre ante la desaparición de su hija, estaba llena de palabras como: "No sé por qué se fue" "pensé que le daba todo, y cosas así. Ahora Lucy sentía que de verdad el Karma le llegaría.

─Nee, Natsu ¿Cuánto falta?─ pregunto recostada en ese montón de paja, que transportaba el carruaje; conducido por el peli rosa

─Creo que en dos semanas más─ respondió con una ligera sonrisa

─No sabía que tenías que demorarte tanto─ Bufó por lo bajo

─Es que en realidad quiero que aprecies mejor todo, o sino llegaríamos en menos de una semana─ ella se quedó sorprendida ante ese comentario, pero a la vez se sintió algo feliz

─Tienes razón─ lo que más le gustaba de ese viaje, era poder ver a Lucy sonreír.

En cambio, en el reino de la luna. Se veían a varios consejeros, y algunos posiblemente eran de otro país, y en el centro de la mesa estaba el rey; parecía que discutían un tema serio ya que todos tenían cara de angustia, mientras otros parecían estar dando una triste noticia

─ ¡¿Es en serio lo que están diciendo?!─ exclamo mientras se levantaba de repente

─Lo que oyó, Jude-sama. Si no tenemos una alianza, es imposible que podamos mantenernos en paz; eso dijo nuestro Rey─ habló uno de los ministros sin cambiar en ningún momento la expresión

─P-Por favor esperen un poco más, les juro que traeré de vuelta a mi hija─ en su voz se notaba la ansiedad que se iba acumulando poco a poco; no solo únicamente iba a "entregar" a su única hija para obtener más poder, sino que también para poder liberar a su pueblo de una guerra

─Lo sentimos mucho, pero el rey no tiene nada para apiadarse de ustedes. El príncipe parecía muy feliz de tener a Lucy-sama como su prometida─ ante esas palabras, Jude apretó fuertemente los dientes; todo era culpa de su hija, si ella hubiera tomado más responsabilidad, si no hubiera escapado, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, tal vez esto nunca habría pasado. Aunque algunas veces, necesitamos hacer recaer la culpa en la otra persona para no tener que aguantar nuestro propio peso.

Las noticias cayeron rápidamente. Ya todos murmuraban sobre a que otro reino irse, para no tener que sufrir la ira de una guerra civil. Entonces, el rey en un intento de limpiar su nombre, decidió hacer culpable a su propia hija; es por ello que decidió hacer una charla pública. Ya todos los que podían, fueron a la charla del mismísimo rey; algunos murmuraban sobre que si los rumores eran ciertos, otros simplemente iban por cortesía, y otros era para ver si sus nervios y ansiedad iban a reducirse al menos un poco

─Sé que han pasado muchos rumores sobre una posible guerra civil. Ahora mismo les vengo a decir que es cierto─ toda la gente jadeo impresionada, otros se pusieron a llorar ahí mismo; por temor a su vida, o la de personas importantes para ellos. ─He intentado de todo para proteger este reino, ya que ha guardado a la descendiente de la mensajera de la luna por varios años. Pero desgraciadamente las negociaciones no dieron frutos… Esto no hubiera pasado si mi hija, Lucy, no hubiera escapado. ¡Gracias a ella estamos en esta situación! Decidió escapar y dejar toda esta responsabilidad a nosotros, escapando con un cualquiera…me duele mucho decir esto, pero si no logramos una alianza con el reino Eucliffe a tiempo, la guerra de seguro estallara. A menos que podamos volver a traer a la princesa de nuevo─ todos comenzaron a murmurar, sin darse cuenta de que Jude estaba formando una sonrisa maliciosa

─¡Aquí está la primera testigo, la única que estaba a cargo de mi hija! ─ se veía como traían a Virgo, atada de las manos para que no escapara. Varias personas exclamaron por la impresión; conocían a Virgo debía a que ella solía ir mucho a la plaza del pueblo y nunca les pareció que ella pudiera estar en ese lugar

─ ¡Esta chica, ayudo a la princesa a escapar y se quedó callada al respecto!─ Virgo solo se quedó callada, mirando fríamente a aquel que se hacía llamar padre de Lucy, ella más bien lo conocía como el hombre que dejo sin libertad a su hija

─ ¿Quieres declarar?─ preguntó uno de los guardas

─Mi lealtad va con Layla-sama, lealtad que ahora es dirigida a Hime─ respondió con una orgullosa sonrisa. Jude la miro fríamente, como si deseara su muerte en ese mismo instante; a menos que ella le dijera donde estaba Lucy

─Enciérrenla─ fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se volviera oscuro a su alrededor.

Desde eso habían pasado 7 meses de pura ansiedad –la gente se debatía si abandonar o no el reino- en ese tiempo, Natsu y Lucy habían tenido que estar más precavidos; ya que hubo una orden de extensa búsqueda hacia la princesa desaparecida. Desde entonces Lucy se sentía culpable, tal vez no estaría pasando esto si no hubiera escapado tan de repente.

Natsu la veía de reojo con algo de frustración, frustración de no poder ayudarla, que ella se sintiera de esa manera por solo tratar de ser feliz. Miró por última vez la pequeña ventana del cuarto en que se hospedaban, y se sentó junto a ella

─Natsu… ¿está mal esto?─ cuando él volteo a mirar, la noto con la cabeza baja, y parecía a punto de derramar lágrimas

─No me parece, tu solo buscabas ser feliz; eso no significa que debas estar atada a alguien de por vida, solo por tu padre─ respondió Natsu sin mirarla

─Pero…mucha gente está sufriendo por mi culpa, si tan solo no…─ Natsu la interrumpió tomándola por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo

─¡Deja de ser así! piensa primero en ti misma─ reclamó con algo de enfado

─ ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Por mi culpa comenzara una guerra civil!─ replicó frustrada, mientras bajaba la mirada

─Es solo una excusa─ murmuró. ─Solo es una excusa de tu padre, ¡de todas formas el reino Eucliffe invadiría tu reino!─ Lucy quedo sorprendida ante esas palabras

─ ¿A qué te refieres?─ Natsu suspiró

─Investigue un poco. Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que usan una alianza y luego atacan el reino; es una forma de control por así decirlo─ para sorpresa de Natsu, Lucy comenzó a llorar

─E-Espera, n-no llores. Nada de esto es tu culpa─ trató de animarla, pero en cambio Lucy solo sollozo más, -¿ahora qué hago?- pensó el chico desesperado al ver a la chica llorar desconsolada

─L-Lo siento, es solo que me pone muy triste─, -no me digas- pensó sarcástico ante esa respuesta

─No puedo creer que de todos modos mis esfuerzos hayan sido en vano. ¿Debería hacer algo al respecto?─se preguntó estando más tranquila

─Te recomiendo que no lo hagas. El problema ya es de tu padre, además si te llegan a descubrir de seguro te atrapan─ respondió el, provocando que la chica hiciera un puchero

─Sigue siendo mi pueblo─ bufó por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos

─Ya no es tu pueblo, princesa desaparecida─ dijo Natsu, mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo. Lucy quedo sorprendida al ver que era uno de búsqueda, y ella era el objetivo

─La mínima señal y ya no podremos cumplir tu sueño─ Se cruzó de brazos, dejándola reflexionar por unos momentos

─ ¿Serias capaz de casarte con un desconocido solo por salvar a tu reino?─ Tal vez no sería buena idea presionarla tanto, pero debía hacerla ver la realidad

─No es un desconocido─ el chico quedo algo confundido ante esta respuesta ─Una vez conocí al príncipe Eucliffe. Su nombre es Sting, digamos que hablamos solo unos momentos, pero era un total idiota─ suspiró aliviado ante esa respuesta.

─Si lo sé, es un total idiota─

─ ¿acaso lo conoces?─ lo miro con curiosidad notando como este hacia una mueca de tristeza

─Demasiado, diría yo─

En el reino Eucliffe se estaban haciendo los preparativos para otra guerra; había personas caminando de un lado a otro, herreros trabajando arduamente en armas, los sacerdotes rezando para que todo fuera bien; después de que la princesa desapareciera decidieron darles algo de tiempo, pero dos semanas después se dieron cuenta que era inútil esperar. En cambio, el príncipe veía a su alrededor con claro aburrimiento

─Maldita Heartfilia─ masculló por lo bajo, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Saber que la chica con la que se iba a casar, había huido al apenas conocer su matrimonio fue un golpe muy bajo para su orgullo. ─Me asegurare de darle su merecido castigo… y tal vez a ti también, Natsu─ formó una sonrisa algo sádica que por suerte nadie noto.

─¡¿Qué Virgo fue arrestada?!─ exclamó con preocupación la chica. Natsu y Lucy estaban sentados en esa pequeña mesa de la habitación, después de que Natsu había regresado de hablar con su informante; no podrían haber estado ahí sin poder saber que ocurría

─Si, parece que tu padre la arresto por "traición". Lo hizo delante de todo el pueblo─ Lucy sintió como todas sus fuerzas se iban y se sentó. Su mente estaba en blanco ¿acaso la promesa de volverse a ver seria en vano? Le asustaba mucho saber eso –después de todo se seguía sintiendo culpable-.

─Lucy, no debes hacer que el esfuerzo de ella sea en vano; recuerda que ella estaba dispuesta a que le pasara eso─ le dijo suavemente tomando la mano de esta

─Lo sé, pero es muy frustrante─ solo la miro, mientras el tiempo pasaba. Sabía que debía darles unos minutos para que ella aceptara mejor la noticia, y pensara mejor en que haría

─¿Qué harás?─ la chica lanzo un suspiro. ─seguir adelante, es lo que ella hubiera querido─ Natsu le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza de manera protectora.

Al día siguiente, un alboroto despertó a los dos chicos. Al salir a ver, notaron a mucha gente reunida en un mismo lugar; al parecer iba a comenzar alguna revuelta

─¿Qué está pasando?─ preguntó Lucy, sin apartarse en ningún momento de Natsu

─No lo sé─ ambos tuvieron un mal presentimiento de esto. Un hombre se paró en la tarima, con un cartel de búsqueda en su mano; ambos se tensaron al ver de qué trataba el papel

─Debemos encontrar a Lucy Heartfilia. Tal vez sea problema del reino vecino, pero de seguro la guerra civil llegara a este lugar también; para preservar la paz debemos capturar a esta chica─ mientras todos exclamaban eufóricos, Natsu y Lucy trataban de irse discretamente.

Cuando ya estaban algo alejados, sabían que debían irse rápido o posiblemente los encontrarían y no estaban dispuestos a mandar todos sus esfuerzos al diablo

─Tenemos que huir rápido─ habló Natsu preparando rápidamente todo lo necesario

─Pero… hay una gran vigilancia en las salidas─ mencionó preocupada. Natsu lanzó una que otra maldición; ese pueblo era algo pequeño y por ende vigilar sería más fácil, y si se atrevían irse caminando podrían descubrirlos más rápido. Algunas personas ya estaban empezando a sospechar, debido al gran parentesco de una plebeya y la princesa desaparecida, por eso debían ser más cuidadosos e irse tan lejos y rápido como pudieran

─Como sabemos, ya varias personas están sospechando se ti. Incluso oí que estaban pensando en atraparte─ pensó Natsu, buscando una forma de huir sin llamar mucho la atención

─Y como están algo desesperados, atraparan a cualquiera─ ambos suspiraron estresados al no poder encontrar alguna solución

─Tenemos que usar la técnica infalible: el camuflaje─ Lucy golpeo sus puños entendiendo el plan ─¿todavía tenemos el carruaje?─ preguntó notando una sonrisa de victoria por parte del chico

─Lo siento Lucy, pero tendrás que viajar en paja─

Natsu conducía el carruaje –que solía usar en sus viajes- y Lucy estaba enterrada bajo un montón de paja. Tal como había predicho la chica, estaban guardas en cada punto de salida de la ciudad. La tensión creció al acercarse cada vez más a la salida, la rubia rezaba para que su nariz no molestara en esos momentos –digamos que era muy delicada-

─¿Ha visto a esta chica?─ preguntó uno de los hombres vigilando mostrándole el cartel de Lucy. Como era lógico, Natsu negó

─Ya veo. Por cierto ¿usted no estaba con una joven igual a esta chica?─ esa pregunta fue la que causo que la tensión creciera

─N-No, ella solo era una compañera nada más, la cual siguió su camino por si sola─ respondió con algo de nerviosismo; ─Había escuchado que ella en realidad era la princesa, por eso la buscábamos─ por un momento la chica dejo de respirar –además de que su nariz parecía querer delatarla-

─Eso no lo sabía, espero que les vaya bien en su búsqueda─ dicho esto los guardas los dejaron salir, y por fin pudieron suspirar aliviados de salir sin problemas. O eso creía…

─Ese chico es algo sospechoso, no lo hubiéramos dejado ir tan fácil─ murmuró uno de ellos mirando de reojo el carruaje, que ya estaba lejos

─No me extrañaría si después sale arrestado─ comentó el otro sin darle mucha importancia.

Ya los preparativos para ir a la guerra estaban listos, solo faltaba una orden y el reino de la luna sería completamente invadido. Sting solo esperaba el momento en que encontrara a la princesa, y también si fuera posible vengarse de Natsu Dragneel; al pensar en eso, decidió hacer su propia búsqueda

─Príncipe ¿A dónde va?─ preguntó tímidamente una de las sirvientas; Sting solía ser reconocido por su mal temperamento y por eso debían ir con cuidado

─Iré a un viaje─ contestó con simpleza. ─ ¡¿En plena guerra?!─ exclamó sorprendida

─ ¿Algún problema?─ le lanzó una mirada tan fría que hizo que la pobre chica temblara de miedo

─N-No, que le vaya bien─ acto seguido salió corriendo de ahí. Sting suspiro cansado, siempre lo trataban de la misma manera. Pero no era que le incomodara, en cambio se sentía aún más poderoso.

─ ¿Aún no la han encontrado?─ Jude estaba sentado en su trono, y al frente de él estaban tres hombres –un consejero, un guarda, y al parecer un mercenario-. El guarda negó asustado, Jude era peor que un demonio cuando se enfadaba

─ ¡¿Qué están esperando?! Vayan y búsquenla ahora mismo─ ordeno firmemente, ─Pero la guerra ya va a empezar. ¿Por qué la necesita?─ preguntó su consejero

─Eso es porque Lucy puede ser el "sacrificio"; el rey solo quería venganza y las riquezas de nuestras tierras, si la entregamos es posible que, podamos formar una alianza sin un matrimonio─ después de eso nadie dijo nada; solo eran unos simples sirvientes que tenían que seguir –a toda costa- la ambición de su rey.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, eso significaba que debían parar a descansar en algún lado. Lucy sentía que debía cantar en ese momento, no lo había hecho el ritual en los últimos días por los sucesos recientes –era mejor prevenir que lamentar-; a pesar de que tenía unas ganas inmensas para hacerlo

─Lucy ¿estás bien?─ Natsu la había notado algo decaída

─Solo quiero cantar─ Murmuró avergonzada, mientras lo tomaba de la manga tímidamente

─Ya verás que pronto podrás hacerlo, solo ten paciencia─ a veces Lucy envidia que Natsu solo usara un instrumento, y como todo mundo pensaba que era un amante de la música no tenía muchos problemas; además el chico era algo inteligente al hacerlo, solía tocar 4 veces al día para que no sospecharan mucho –después de todo mantenía su promesa con su padre-.

Entraron a una posada, que pagarían con el dinero que Natsu ganaba al tocar –bueno, debía aprovechar la situación al menos-. Al tener su habitación lista –con dos camas- decidieron ir a comer algo

─ ¿Estaría bien que yo salga? Después de todo, las personas sospechan mucho de mi─ Comentó algo decepcionada mientras se sentaba en su cama, pero el peli rosa tomó su mano y la arrastro –literalmente-

─Te ayude a escapar solo para que fueras libre, no voy a dejar que estés encerrada de nuevo─ se conmovió ante esas palabras tan sinceras que dijo. Se sorprendía mucho como alguien podía arriesgarse tanto por ella, incluso creyó que podía enamorarse de él; negó fuertemente ante esos pensamientos, solo era amable y quería ayudarla. No pudo evitar sentirse algo triste por ello.

Al salir se encontraron con un agradable aroma, estaban en pleno festival de otoño; todo estaba lleno de luces, puestos de comida y de premios por doquier, el espectáculo de algunas personas, y además se podía sentir un agradable ambiente

─No creas que iba a dejar que te perdieras esto─ tomo la mano de ella y empezaron a recorrer cada parte del festival. Natsu ganaba algunos premios y se los entregaba a ella –Lucy no sabía de donde rayos sacaba tanto dinero- Comían todo lo que podían; donde Lucy se dio cuenta que el estómago de su amigo no tenía ningún final, pero de todas formas era divertido, parecía una cita.

Se sonrojo fuertemente ante este pensamiento, Natsu era un buen tipo, amable, valiente, gracioso, leal, y quien la libero de esa cárcel. No sabía si era buena idea enamorarse de él, después de todo él podría estar con alguien en ese momento –aunque no le había comentado algo al respecto- Así que decidió quitarse esa duda de una vez

─Natsu… ¿te gusta alguien?─el chico la miro confuso, para después ponerse en pose pensativa. Lucy tomo nerviosa del vaso, esperando una respuesta negativa, por alguna razón sentía como la mesa se movía –debía ser por sus nervios-

─Creo que no, no me interesa mucho esos temas─ el interior de Lucy pudo descansar en paz, y lanzo un largo suspiro

─ ¿Por qué la pregunta?─ gracias al cielo que no escupió su bebida en ese instante

─¿Curiosidad?─ mas que afirmación parecía pregunta, pero por suerte Natsu lo creyó totalmente. Después de comer, decidieron volver, ya se hacía tarde y no querían que alguien comparara a Lucy con la princesa –a pesar de ser la misma persona- Pero, cuando justo estaban volviendo, una chica llamo la atención de los dos

─Discúlpenme, estoy algo apurada─ se disculpó tímidamente una chica de baja estatura, de pelo corto y azul, con un lazo de adorno. Su vestuario consistía en unos pantalones anchos de color blanco, con una blusa sin tiras de color naranja –que combinaba con su lazo- y una chalequito azul encima. Parecía que iba algo apurada

─Tranquila, pero ¿estás bien? Te noto preocupada─ preguntó Lucy mirándola preocupada

─No es nada, solo que la cantante se enfermó y necesito encontrar una urgentemente─ dijo tan rápido que ella misma se cubrió la boca, tal vez era algo que no podía decir

─Si quieres podemos ayudarte─ para sorpresa de Natsu, Lucy se estaba ofreciendo a ayudar a un desconocido; es que pensaba que ella era más bien del tipo tímida y apartada del mundo

─ ¿estas segura de ello?─ murmuró Natsu tomándola del brazo

─Claro que sí, necesita nuestra ayuda─ le respondió, para luego dirigir su vista hacia la chica

─Gracias, pero ¿no estás en una cita con tu novio? No quiero interrumpir o algo por el estilo─ ambos chicos se sonrojaron enormemente –bueno en el caso de Lucy-, Natsu solo miro hacia otro lado rascando levemente su mejilla

─N-No es mi novio, o algo así; solo somos amigos─ explico totalmente nerviosa

─Ya veo, lo siento por eso. ¿Estas segura de que quieres ayudarme?─ volvió a preguntar esperando que la chica se retractara –no porque le cayera mal, solo porque era muy raro ver personas así-

─Claro que sí, yo soy Lu… digo Michelle, un gusto─ le extendió la mano con una sonrisa nerviosa

─Soy Levy, y estoy a cargo del espectáculo principal─ a Lucy le brillaron los ojos ante esto. ─¡Eso es genial!─ exclamó como una niña pequeña

─No lo creo, es muy difícil y estas con los nervios de punta a cada momento─ dio un largo suspiro ante esto. Natsu se sentía fuera de lugar, no es que no le agradara la nueva amiga de Lucy, era lo contrario; solo que no le gustaba que ella le prestara menos atención.

Al final llegaron a una gran carpa, donde se preparaban los otros artistas. Lucy quedo sorprendida al ver a un hombre comer espadas, dos bufones, una chica que sabía utilizar armas perfectamente

─Ellos son parte de mi grupo, para abrir solo necesitamos al cantante─ explicó mostrándoles el lugar

─Oye enana, ¿Quiénes son ellos?─ Lucy se escondió detrás de Natsu al ver a un tipo fornido, de cabello negro, mirada amenazante color carmesí

─Ella es la nueva cantante, con su acompañante─ los presento, el chico lanzo una mirada de muerte hacia ambos. Lanzo un chasquido y se fue. ─No le hagan caso; él es Gajeel el comedor de espadas y siempre suele ser así─ ante esto se le corrió una gota al estilo anime. Lucy y Natsu se miraron entre si y sonrieron

─ En 10 minutos sales, ¿ya tienes una canción?─ preguntó Levy

─Si, ya la tengo lista─ respondió con una sonrisa. Levy se sintió aliviada al saber eso. En los siguientes 10 minutos, se dedicaron a arreglar a Lucy; su cabello corto –mal cortado- lo arreglaron para darle un toque más simétrico, aunque le dejaron los mechones de adelante más largos. Llevaba un vestido blanco, con un lazo dorado en la cintura. Lucy saco de su bolsillo un collar con forma de media luna

─Es muy hermoso─ exclamo Levy al verlo

─Gracias, fue un regalo de mi madre─ sonrió mientras veía el collar, que parecía haber sido hecho por la mejor madera

Al salir, Natsu se quedó sin palabras al ver lo hermosa que se veía –sin exagerar diría que es un ángel- el escenario quedaba justo adelante, y en cualquier momento debería salir por ahí. Natsu se sintió algo nervioso, temía que alguien descubriera la identidad de Lucy y que estas personas tuvieran que pagas las consecuencias. En cambio Lucy, se sentía casi igual, pero no le podía fallar a esas personas; ella tenía una especia de poder que le hacía ver si las personas eran buenas o malas –gracias a ellos logro salvarse muchas veces- y además se veía que tenían un gran amor y cariño a todo lo que hacían; no podía simplemente desperdiciar todo

─Por alguna razón, siento que puedo confiar en ti─ le hablo con una voz ronca –debido a su enfermedad- una chica de cabello azul oscuro y largo

─Déjamelo a mí Juvia─ dijo determinante la rubia. A pesar de que hablaron hace apenas unos minutos –y eso que la mayoría del tiempo solo para el vestuario- podían sentir una gran confianza.

"_**La habilidad de la Luna es poder conectarse con todos; su hermosura causa que sea casi irresistible no verla y a la vez las personas que la ven, pueden tener distintos sentimientos encontrados." **_

En ese momento, todos podían sentir confianza en Lucy. Ella salió al escenario deslumbrando a todos los presentes, y su hermosa voz cautivo a más de uno. Ella por fin pudo expresarse con su voz, sin temor a nada.

─Parece que la encontré─ murmuró con una sonrisa victoriosa un rubio entre el público…

Al terminar la canción el público aplaudió eufórico ante gran acto. Lucy hizo una inclinación y se retiró del lugar; dio un largo suspiro al entrar, se sintió feliz de ver como a la gente le había gustado ¡incluso pedían por más!

─ ¡Buen trabajo Lu-chan!─Felicito Levy tomándola de ambos manos

─Una gran canción, sería bueno tenerte aquí─ comentó Erza –la chica que manejaba las espadas- con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras le golpeaba suavemente la espalda. Pero toda emoción termino cuando Natsu la jalo del brazo

─Debemos irnos─ dijo sin más, asustando a Lucy, ─¿Por qué?─ Temía la respuesta que pudiera darle

─Sting Eucliffe está aquí─ ella se tensó enormemente ante ello, apretando el collar contra su pecho

─¿Por qué estaría el príncipe aquí?─ dijo esto último con un algo de sarcasmo

─No lo sé. Lo importante es irnos─ volvió a decir el arrastrándola. Lucy se quería despedir de ellos, pero sabía que perderían más tiempo –"tu felicidad es la infelicidad de los demás"- oyó en su mente, y era la verdad; si los llegaba a meter en esto jamás se lo perdonaría.

Salieron tan rápido como pudieron, y a lo lejos escucharon los llamados de Levy y los chicos. No podían volver atrás, ¡no debían meter a nadie más en esto!

─Que sorpresa verte aquí, Dragneel─ hablo sínicamente, esa voz que tanto molestaba a Natsu

─Lo mismo digo, Eucliffe─ le siguió el juego mientras escondía a Lucy detrás de él

─Meterte en los problemas de otros países, eso es algo que nunca pensé que harías─ comenzó a decir mientras algunos guardas se posicionaban detrás del rubio

─Al menos es más maduro que declararle la guerra a un país, solo porque la chica no se casó contigo─ rio burlón, notando como el chico mostraba claro enfado. "No es tiempo para esto" pensó desesperada Lucy

─Sera un placer ver tu sentencia, onii-sama. ¡Arréstenlo!─ los 4 guardas se dirigieron hacia ellos. Lucy sintió su corazón en la garganta "¿acaso era el fin? ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado?"

─Huye─ la voz de Natsu la saco de sus pensamientos, estaba algo confusa ante ese pedido, pero noto como el detenía como podía a los guardas. ─No me hagas caso, solo huye─ ella reacciono y con todo el dolor del mundo, salió corriendo del lugar

"¿Por qué hizo eso? Siempre que intente ser feliz alguien saldrá herido por mi culpa" varias lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, debido a la frustración, y tristeza de ese momento. Quería hacer algo para ayudar, pero solo sería un estorbo; aun así siguió sonriendo, no debía mandar al diablo todo el esfuerzo de sus amigos.

─Eres un idiota. Sacrificarte así por ella, acabas de desperdiciar toda tu vida─ comento Sting a un malherido Natsu, siendo oprimido en el piso y sin posibilidad de escapar –o la lanza de seguro se clavaria en su garganta-

─Ya veo, fue por amor ¿no es así?─ sonrió sádicamente mientras pisoteaba cruelmente la cabeza de su hermano

─Posiblemente─ respondió a secas

─No entiendo por qué tú, tuviste que ser el heredero. Si Weisslogia no me hubiera adoptado, hubiera estado viviendo a tu sombra─ hizo una mueca de decepción

─Pues parece que alguien no servía para el trabajo─ escupió las palabras, provocando que Sting le diera una fuerte patada

─Cállate. A pesar de que fuimos nombrados "gemelos milagrosos" nunca considere que tuvieras mi sangre─ mascullo con odio puro

─Lo mismo digo─ musitó con una leve sonrisa. Lo último que recuerda es el olor a sangre y que todo se pusiera oscuro.

Él y Sting, nacieron en el reino del sol. Fueron considerados gemelos milagrosos, debido a que a pesar de ser gemelos eran totalmente distintos, y al crecer sus personalidades también. Sting siempre envidiaba a Natsu, debido a que este tenía mayor parentesco con su padre; por ello siempre solía meter a Natsu en problemas y el fingir ser el bueno. Pero Igneel notaba eso y por ende Sting era el que recibía el castigo. Su odio fue creciendo más, a tal punto en que al saber que Natsu sería el heredero, escapo no sin antes prometer destruir a su hermano; se encontró con Weisslogia y este los adopto como su propio hijo, y le prometió hacerle cumplir su sueño, después de todo él tenía el mismo objetivo.

Natsu despertó en un sombrío lugar, incluso algunas gotas se podían escuchar a lo lejos. Estaba atado de pies y manos; a penas se podía distinguir un rayo de luz de una de las grietas del lugar, sus sentidos se encontraban algo dormidos; tal vez debido a los golpes recibidos, incluso notaba que sus heridas aun dolía. Tal vez el muy maldito solo lo tiro como le dio la gana. Suspiro, lo único que deseaba –a pesar de su mal estado- es que Lucy estuviera bien; pero al menos hubiera deseado decirle esas dos palabras. Bueno en otra ocasión seria

─No te deprimas, ya tienes compañía─ abrió los ojos desmedidamente, mirando a la cruel figura de su hermano; no veía muy bien pero estaba seguro de que él tenía una sonrisa

─ ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!─ gritó encolerizado, tratando en vano de romper las cadenas

─Nada, aun, varios pueblos se pusieron felices, al saber que los causantes de la guerra civil, por fin fueron atrapados─ respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa surcando su rostro

─Todo fue tu culpa ¿no? Planeabas casarte que Lucy para luego, de todas formas invadir su reino─ la sonrisa de Sting se borró al instante

─Invadir es una palabra muy fea. Más bien sería un préstamo obligatorio, Lucy sería una forma en que ellos confiaran más fácil─ con cada palabra, Natsu sentía su sangre hervir

─Creo que ya no necesitaras esto─ saco de su bolsillo un collar en forma de sol, hecho del mismo material que el collar e Lucy.

─ ¡Devuélvemelo!─ exigió moviéndose más salvajemente, toda la ira estaba acumulada y estaba deseando que pudiera salir, y salir y darle un golpe en la cara a ese tipo

─Esta es la prueba irrefutable de que eres el mensajero del sol, pero parece que ya no necesitas ese puesto─ dicho esto volvió a guardar el collar en su bolsillo

─Por cierto, parece que tu chica te hará compañía; aunque nos dio muchos problemas, ella estará en su reino, donde ustedes dos serán sentenciados a muerte─ sintió como su mundo se caía totalmente ante esas palabras. Sabía que no estaba fingiendo; el collar de media luna que siempre llevaba Lucy, estaba en las manos de ese sujeto.

─Juro que me vengare─ masculló por lo bajo, su mirada era tapada por su flequillo y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era verla otra vez.

Todos en el reino de la luna se encontraban celebrando, por el mensaje de que la princesa Lucy había sido atrapada. El rey estaba pensando en un castigo apropiado para eso, pero todavía faltaba tres días antes de que la trajeran al reino, además del chico que la impulso a hacer esa estupidez

─Parece que tu sacrificio no sirvió de nada, Virgo─ comentó Jude mirándola desde arriba. Virgo se encontraba con sus ropas totalmente sucias y desgastadas, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero aun así no había ningún sentimiento de culpa en su mirada; era como si el arrepentimiento no fuera parte de ella

─ ¿No vas a verme a los ojos? ¿No vas a pedir clemencia?─ le gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. ─Espero ver alguna expresión en tu muerte mañana─ masculló con odio para luego retirarse de la celda. Jude se sentía impotente, era la primera vez que alguien le faltaba el respeto de esa manera –además de Layla- Por suerte esa traidora tendría su merecida muerte.

─Lo siento Hime… parece que…no podré… cumplir mi…no, nuestra promesa. Lo siento Layla─ sonrió tristemente, y una lagrima cayo de su mejilla.

Día de eclipse; el único día donde Sol y Luna se encontrarían, harían una hermosa unión para luego separarse por varios años más. Era algo muy hermoso y triste a la vez. Eso era lo que pensaba Lucy, estaba en un carruaje con una celda, sus pies atados y una mirada perdida en el vacío. Todo había sido en vano, su libertad seria quitada de nuevo, o lo mejor sería la muerte… Pero, había tantas cosas que quería descubrir, conocer más gente, poder decirle sus sentimientos a Natsu. Es verdad Natsu se había sacrificado por ella; no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ello, odiaba que las personas se sacrificaran por ella ¿Acaso no podía ser feliz? Primero Virgo, ahora Natsu y posiblemente los chicos que eran parte del espectáculo también

─No quiero que termine de esta manera─ susurró mientras empezaba a llorar…

Después de 3 días; en los cuales Virgo murió, y en donde en ningún momento se vieron Natsu y Lucy. Todos estaban concentrados en una gran tarima; la cual estaba llena de paja y había dos cruces, Sting hizo su presencia y fingía estar neutral –a pesar de que por dentro estaba más que feliz-

─Es muy trágico ver como su propia princesa los traiciono. Por suerte, mi país al menos no logro llegar aquí, y pudimos detener esta guerra a tiempo; gracias a la repentina captura de Lucy Heartifilia─ la gente exclamo eufórica llena de felicidad, pero Sting continuó: ─Como sabemos, los mensajeros del Sol y la Luna están aquí; él fue quien ayudo a la princesa a escapar, y que además deshonro a su reino. Pero ahora, en día de eclipse podemos hacer que sus espíritus; que están conectados al sol y la luna, vuelvan a su lugar─ todo lo que decía eran pura mentiras, pero todos estaban absortos en las palabras de Sting. Trajeron a Natsu y a la Lucy, con sus bocas tapadas para que no dijeran nada innecesario. Los pusieron en las cruces y ambos se miraron por unos momentos, estaba tan débiles que ni siquiera podían alzar correctamente su cabeza

─No crean que este será todo mi castigo, serán maldecidos: Nunca tendrán un final feliz, cada vez renacerán pero nunca podrán estar juntos; o si lo están, algo trágico los hará separarse. Yo veré con mis propios ojos todo el sufrimiento, y la única forma de romper esta maldición es en pleno eclipse- tal y como está pasando ahora- Que pena que sus sentimientos jamás serán revelados─ murmuró esto último, mientras prendía una cerilla y la lanzaba a la paja; provocando que el fuego se expandiera rápidamente bajo sus pies.

Se miraron por última vez, ignorando los gritos de la gente, olvidando todo el mundo por un momento. Los trapos que tapaban sus bocas cayeron, debido a lo mal amarrados que estaban; ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para hablar, pero aun así movían sus labios

"_Lo siento_" musitó Natsu por lo bajo

"_No es tu culpa_" le sonrió de manera amable

"_Al menos saber que nos volveremos a ver… es un alivio_" ahora era su turno para sonreír, a pesar de sentir un profundo dolor por las quemaduras, era confortable tenerla sonriendo para él

_**La habilidad del sol era hacer ver esperanzas, incluso en los peores momentos**_

Lucy le sonrió una última vez, antes de romper a llorar "al menos quería decirte lo que sentía" pensó adolorida, pero aun con su sonrisa

"Te am-" en ese momento la muerte toco todo su interior, no había podido decirle lo que sentía, y tal vez nunca podría …. Sting guardo los dos amuletos en su bolsillo, y se retiró del lugar

Así pasaron los años, cada vez era una distinta tragedia: enfermedades, accidentes, separaciones, suicidios, amores no correspondidos, incluso que nunca llegaran a conocerse. Y en cada una de ellas Sting observaba todo victorioso; su memoria volvía al tocar los dos amuletos que eran propiedad de los mensajeros del Sol y la luna. En cambio ellos, solo tenían pequeños fragmentos, que solo parecía un sueño.

_**Año 2xxx, Tokio-Japón:**_

─Un gusto a todos. Soy Lucy, espero llevarme bien con todos─ se presentó la chica dejando a más de uno boquiabierto en el salón. Un peli rosa sentado al final la vio, quedando más que sorprendido

─Lucy…─

_**The End?**_

**Haruka: cuanto quería terminar esto, como verán es la verdadera historia de porque la maldición (si leíste Dreamwonderland entenderás)**

**Luka: pasamos casi una semana haciendo esto, ya que lo queríamos perfecto.**

**Rin: Esperamos que les guste, y si están interesados lean Dreamwonderland, aunque esta en versión vocaloid -_-U**

**Haruka: Es que la historia originalmente es mía (no me digas *nótese el sarcasmo*) Eso significa que los personajes también eran de mi imaginación así que lo puedo adaptar a cualquier serie que quiera**

**Mokoa: por favor dejen sus Reviews, esperamos que les guste y dejen sus criticas **

**Haruka-sama se despide y espera hermosos Reviews**

**Pd: Perdonen los errores de ortografía **


End file.
